Rising
by M.A.Coates
Summary: A threat is rising over Terminal city while a strange girl who no one seems to know turns up. Can Max save the only place she can call home? from new character's point of view
1. Freak Nation

please, _somebody_ review!

I ran, I didn't know what else to do. They had killed them. My unit was dead. What was I supposed to do? As my feet pounded the ground I contemplated it all hoping I could find someone like me. But where? I was close to Seattle, maybe there, yes there. I would look in Seattle. Suddenly there was a click and before I knew what I heard, a gunshot fired from behind me. It hit me, too far below my heart to do much damage but I fell to the ground. I realized, of course the normals wouldn't hit me in the heart, they wanted me to bleed out. To suffer. In the distance there was the sound of an engine but I had already begun to slip into unconsciousness, so I didn't care.

I was first aware of the pain. You don't feel pain when you're dead right? My stomach dropped, I wasn't dead so they were going to torture me. The nausea that suddenly swept over me was powerful, but it also caused me to listen to the voices around me, they were arguing but in light, almost joking voices.

"You're an idiot, she's X5." said a female voice.

"Nope too young, she's X6." argued a male voice. Why did they care what generation I was? How did they know?

"She doesn't look any younger than me, stupid." said the female again.

My head spun again and the nausea overcame me. As I opened my eyes I heard "She's gonna blow!" Before a bucket was placed underneath me and I was sick. When it was over I noticed there was four people around me, two males and two females. One of the females was looking at a male in concern while the other was in the arms of the other male. The concerned female, a long haired brunette with dark oval eyes and olive skin, was the first to address me.

"Hi," she said cautiously "I'm Max. This is Dr. Carr, who's taking care of you." she said pointing to the older male who I could tell wasn't from Manticore, but was the one she had looked to in concern. She also wasn't the one arguing with the male about what generation I was, that was the other one, also a brunette but her hair had subtle waves that Max's didn't and her eyes were a strange gray gold and green. The female noticed my eyes on her and she gave a small smile.

"I'm Sarah, this is Alec." she said pointing to the attractive male with light brunette color to his hair and green eyes who had his arm around her. These two were the ones who had argued over what generation I was. I realized, with a jolt of shock that Sarah was right when she had said I wasn't any younger than she was. They stared at me as I put all this together in my head as if waiting for a response.

"X5-423." I mumbled.

"You don't have a normal name?" Alec blurted and Max shot him an angry look. "Well, we've been out of Manticore for what? A year now?"

"We'll just have to give you one." Max said. I was watching the conversation hoping to figure out who was in charge, I finally settled with Max. The pain in my ribs was becoming more annoying by the second so I looked at Max.

"Where am I?" was the most important question I needed to ask before I passed out from pain.

"Terminal City, in the X generation part. Don't wonder too far east or you'll end up in with the Treshumans and they don't really like visitors... well, other than Max and Alec that is." said Sarah, rather cheerfully.

"Well, I don't think 423 will be wandering much, she's lucky to be alive." Dr. Carr interrupted. Max snorted in protest at the use of my designation.

"But I like to wander." I said. Suddenly there was a voice at the door that gave a low rumbling suggestion.

"Call her Farren, it means wanderer." it was too dark to match the voice with a face but Alec rolled his eyes and mumbled something like "Know-it-all" under his breath. The room was lighted with a circular ceiling light hanging on a chain. In the minimal light it gave off I could see the barrel of a gun point at Alec. My breath froze in my chest but Alec just snorted.

"Mole knock it off, you're scaring her." Max said impatiently. For some reason I took offense to that. So what? I was younger than her but I was from Manticore too.

"I'm not scared." I said defensively. "And I like that name, Farren. That can be my name."

Max looked at me, as if to size me up. "All right Farren, welcome to Freak Nation."

I know it was long and a little grueling but it will get better, promise. please review.


	2. Tranny meets Normals

if u read this u need to review, i will take constructive critizism as well, but i need you to review...

It didn't take long for me to find out who that voice belonged to. Mole was a transgenic who had, as one of the other transgenics put it, "A little too much lizard in his cocktail" i/e he has scales and carries a cigar in his mouth wherever he goes. That other transgenic is called Joshua and he has huge canines and a dog nose, too much canine in his cocktail. Actually I found out that a lot of the transgenics were "treshumans" as Sarah called them but they didn't seem as dangerous as Sarah had hinted at earlier. I actually found that I liked Joshua's presence. I was with him now exploring my new habitat.

"Okay so whats that?" I asked pointing to a huge spaceship-looking thing in the distance. Josh's eyes followed my finger and he smiled a cautious smile that I had suddenly began to love.

"That is the space needle." he said the words slightly off because of his strange lip shape. I was surprised, it wasn't how it looked in the pictures.

"Wow."

"Wow." Joshua repeated with a nod. We had begun to reach one of the boundaries of the city and I started to hear yells. "We should go now little fella." he said with a slight growl. I looked at him curiously. "People... fear things that are different." was his explanation as he pointed at himself.

"They know we're here?" I asked, I had wondered how such a large grouping of transgenics had concentrated in one place without being caught but normals knowing that they were here and not killing them? It was incredible. "Why don't they attack?"

He laughed "Too many of us, they are afraid."

"Huh." I said.

"Huh." he repeated and I smiled. I continued my trek towards the fencing where I could now see people and a huge flaming wooden x's. "Well that's mature." I mumbled as the people finally caught sight of me. There was an eruption of chaos as yells of "Go home freaks" and "Get the hell outta here" came with things being thrown at us.

"Oh give it a rest!" I yelled "Two million years of evolution has come to this? Real nice guys."

My outburst caught the attention of two people in the small croud (after all this wasn't the front gate) one was a young male who looked at me with his handsom features screwed up in hate and the other was a strikingly attractive reporter. She was the one who spoke first.

"Are you a transgenic?" she asked me directly. Knowing there was normals on the premisis I decided to keep it vague.

"I live with them." I said looking straight into the camera. "Transgenics are people too. You should start treating them like it."

The woman raised her eyes at me but the man was staring at Joshua. A chill ran up my spine at his hostile look, I knew people were vicious but this was beyond what I had seen in a long time.

"What d'you have against him?" I asked sharply and the man swung his vicious glare my way, I wanted to laugh, after all I knew the answer to my question, nothing.

"He killed my wife." the man spat and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"My brother killed your wife not me." it was the first words Josh had spoken and everyone went quiet.

"He can talk?" the woman asked dumbly.

"Yes," it was my turn to be disgusted. " I told you that they are people too."

"Farren!!!!" There was a sudden yell of panic from behind us, "Josh get away from them!" It was Max who was now starting to get on my nerves with the overprotectivness.

"We're fine, we were just talking to the nice reporter lady." I said and I heard Josh snort, as Max ran up to us.

"Farren? I like that name." said the reporter.

"Thanks," I smiled "it means wanderer."

He man let out a sarcastic laugh. "I wouldn't wander too far." he said and with a chilling grin he slammed his metal poll against the fence and walked away.


	3. My new babysitter and friend

reviews are greatly appreciated...

I was laying in the room I now shared with Sarah on an extremely uncomfortable cot thinking about what the man had said. I hadn't caught his name but it had bothered me. What scared me even more was the look that came across Max's face and then Alec's when she told him. Sarah told me Alec's best friend, Biggs, was killed by normals and that's why they were so upset. I felt like there was something else to it though I couldn't place my finger on it.

There were two quick knocks on the door before Sarah entered followed by a tan male who looked a whole lot like Max. He had dark brown eyes and almost brown-black hair and he was extremely fit.

"Hey Farren, this is Max's brother Krit. He'll be looking after you from now on." she said she looked apologetic and that meant Max had ordered it which immediately made me feel rebellious.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked her reply was to shrug which made her dark wavy hair bounce. Then she turned to Krit and smiled.

"Good luck with this one." and then she left.

We looked at one another for a moment and then I decided I was going to pretend he wasn't in the room, so I laid back down on my cot and continued to space at the ceiling.

"Look I'm sorry my sister made me look after you but we'll just have to make the best of it so how 'bout we go to Crash?" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"Go crash what? A car?" I asked looking up at him, I was struck by how extremely good looking he was.

"No go _to_ Crash, it's a bar down a couple of blocks from here." he explained. I immidaitly wanted to go but then a thought hit me.

"I have nothing to wear." I said putting my head back down on the pillow.

"Pffft, Original Cindy can hook you up." he said with a grin.

"Who?"

"Oh you'll see."

* * *

Original Cindy was one of the normals living on the premisis on and off (Terminal City is apparently toxic to normal people) and she was glad to hook me up with a pair of ripped jeens and a very shiney top.

"Thanks." I said as I made my way to the bathroom to change.

"No problem Boo, OC has got yo back whenever you need me." she said and a smile played on my lips. OC, as everyone called her, was African American and extremely proud of it, fro and all. She began to grow on me alot like Josh had.

When we were a little farther away from Krit, OC turned to me. "So Max pulled out the babysitter?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes and stripped of my top. "Make sure he doen't come in here." I said glancing toward the doorway of the room. She nodded and walked over to gaurd it. She stayed quiet for about a minute until I began to peel off my camo pants.

"I can't keep my mouth shut I feel too guilty." she began and I looked at her, oblivious. "I'm a lesbian hun."

Here sudden confession surprised me but I just shrugged, "Whatever, I don't care." which was exactly what I decided and then I continued to take my pants off. I got into the outfit and then followed OC back out to the front door of her apartment where Krit was waiting. When he saw us coming he put up his hands and said "I don't wanna know."

"Nothin' happened, she's savin' it all for you hotboy." OC stated causing me to blush and look away. Krit chuckled.

"You _know_ what Max would do about that." he said and then we said our goodbyes and left for Crash.


	4. Weird night

this chapter is a little strange but hang in there and please review

"So what's the dealio with you and Max?" I asked swirling the beer around in my glass then taking another swig.

"She's my sister, by blood, not just unit. One of our other 'sisters' and I just got back from a long trip a few months ago when we heard about the exposure." He said looking at my face. He was sitting with his body towards me, wearing blue jeans and a white tee-shirt. While I sat with my body facing the bar and my feet resting on the legs of the stool.

"I didn't know we could have real siblings, clones yeah, but not siblings. Thats cool." I said finally turning to face him. His face cracked a small grin. "So are you and this other 'sister' a thing?" I asked, _Way to make it obvious!_, I thought.

"Who? Me and Syl, nah. Syl always sort of, had a thing for our other brother, Zack." he said with a shake of his head, "But Zack always loved Max and Max could never quite return the favor after she met Logan."

I had to take a moment to absorb all this. "Who's Logan?"

Krit spun around in his chair and pointed to where Max and O.C sat with a handsom dirty blonde guy with glasses. I studied him for one moment trying to place where I knew those eyes._ Eyes?_ Then it hit me. "That's Eyes Only." I said trying to keep my voice down. Krit nodded. In the week since I'd been here I'd seen a couple of the Eyes Only broadcasts claiming that transgenics were good people but I never thought Eyes Only himself would be having an affair with one.

"Wow, bet he's never slept with anyone like a tranny before." I said sarcastically thinking of the times I've been in heat. Krit choked on his beer with a laugh and then recovered.

"Actually, they've never slept togather, Manticore gave Max some sort of genetically targeted virus that'll kill Logan if she touches him." Krit explaned, his face getting solomn.

"Oh, that blows." I said shaking my head.

"You're tellin' me. How 'bout you? What's your story after you got out of that Hell Hole?" he asked, eyes locked on mine. This made me freeze, I hadn't really thought about what happened before I'd gotten to Terminal City and now, I realized with a shock, I didn't know. _Well, make something up, you don't need Max thinking that you need a babysitter any more than she already does_, I told myself.

"I was on assignment, I didn't have much communication with base so it took me awhile to find out about the explosion." I said, it seemed to satisfy his curiosity because he let it go. We sat there in silence for a moment before we heard our names being called.

"Farren, Krit! Didn't expect the leash to get loosened enough for her to come out." Alec said as he came in with Sarah. I shot a sarcastic glare his way as they sat down next to Krit and I.

"I'm not a dog you know, I have free will." I stated as I gulped the last of the beer in my glass.

"I know that, but the Drill Sergent doesn't." he said looking over towards Max then he looked at me as I poured another glass for myself, "You might want to slow down a little, you don't want it to hit all at once."

"That is _not_ the way it works, and _I_ only had a little." I said, I had already begun to feel a little woozy. I wasn't keeping track of my drinks but I thought Krit was and we had both had a few.

"Yeah, a little too much." he mumbled jokingly. I shook my head and went to stand but my head swam and I stumbled. That was weird, I really thought I only had a few glasses and beer doesn't effect transgenics like regular people, so why was I so lightheaded? "You alright Ren?" Alec asked.

"I-I think so." I said as stars clouded my vision.

"Maybe I should take you back to T.C." I heard Krit's voice say but it seemed like only an eco. I felt a hand on my elbow and waist as the darkness pulled me in and my knees gave way.


	5. Runes

**I know I've been away awhile, guys but I'm back now and I'd really appreciate reviews for this very short chap.**

I awoke with the barrel of Mole's shotgun in my face. "Good morning Sleepin' Beauty." he said through his thick cigar. I was back in the room I had been sharing with Sarah.

"Morning Mole." I said with a weak smile, "Is this how you wake up everyone who passes out?"

"Not usually." he mumbled was a short pause where a look passed between us. Something was wrong. "Mole what's going on?"

"You tell us." It was Alec's voice that said this.

"Is it a crime to get drunk?" I asked sarcastically. I kept one eye on the gun as I looked over at him, his face was hard, stressed even. He was also alone. "Where'r Sarah and Max?"

"Bringing Logan." he stated shortly. I slowly sat up, Mole's gun following my every move."Why? What's wrong?" I asked, a little frightened now. Was I badly sick? I looked Alec in the eye. "Please Alec. What's going on?" I repeated the question anxiously.

"You honestly don't know?" he said, seeming a little surprised. This startled me. It was definitely something I should know."I don't, really."

As I said this Logan walked in followed closely by Max, Sarah, and bless his soul, stopped the moment he saw me and said a "Whoa" that was quickly repeated by Joshua. Then he was quickly at my side, pushing through Mole and inspecting my neck. I saw Max cock a hip to one side impatiently. I was quiet, thinking this was some kind of medical exam. After five minutes or so Logan straightened up and Max sighed. "Well?"

"Well, they're definitely the same language as yours but I'll need to look at the translations to know what they mean." he said.

"Excuse me?" I said, thoroughly confused. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"You have the Runes." he stated matter-of-fact-ly.

**Did everyone like? I know, like i said, it's short but i would appreciate REVIEWS!**


End file.
